When Powers Collide
by The Tower's Writers
Summary: With Meteor gone, war is all the people know. From the heavens, from the sea, and from the Planet itself, destiny unravels itself and passes judgment on those willing to fight, and sets the stage for greater evils...
1. Prologue

_**When Powers Collide**_

**A Final Fantasy 7 Fandom**

When Meteor was beaten, there was joy. The Planet itself rejoiced along with its inhabitants. There was peace, undisturbed by "_human faults_" such as domination, warfare, jealousy; that peace lasted for a while, long or short.

Truthfully enough, the peace was unsteady and what could be thought of as a breather for the darker powers of the world, who were doubtless preparing for the next crime on the agenda. It took a year, perhaps less, for said powers to work themselves into a notch in the former Shinra secondary, Junon, and work to the top. An evil, yet ultimately powerless man drove Junon and its distant neighbor, Wutai, into a war.

Wutai itself had retained an easy reign over the Western islands, though its repeated attempts at the lands beyond its crescent island were beginning to wear it thin. Battle was Wutai's nature, after all; when it was brought up, none contradicted that its peace was as real as it was going to get. But, when Junon crossed the middle ocean, and took the vacationing town of Costa del Sol, that peace shattered. Godo, the long-time Emperor of his lands, though cowardly at best, would not stand for that, and instantly retaliated. Junon won that initial battle, and kept Costa del Sol until the very end of the war.

With this loss, Wutaiians were ready for war, as was Godo. Perhaps the only one _not_ ready for war, having been through a much more difficult ordeal than this petty dispute, was Yuffie Kisaragi of Avalanche. She left her home country once again, after a year of leisure and rest. It seemed that Avalanche would be needed again after all.

She came to Nibelheim, after picking Cid Highwind up in Rocket Town on the way. The old pilot had been only somewhat reluctant; Yuffie had only to mention Cloud Strife's name and the old bastard was up and at em. Once in Nibelheim (where Cloud and Tifa Lockheart had resided since Sephiroth's defeat), the two of them met with Avalanche's former leader and Tifa. They talked, but came to no direct solution, were in fact avoiding trying to find one: to think that _they_ had to seemed terribly arrogant. Later, perhaps the next day, Barret Wallace, the original leader of Avalanche, appeared in Nibelheim, Vincent Valentine close at hand. The two of them brought tidings, relaying both Red XIII (or Nanaki) and Reeve's inability to return to the frontlines to help Avalanche. Nanaki was much more concerned with the protection of his Canyon, which had remained neutral land since Godo's first few raids, while Reeve was stuck in Kalm, along with Elmyra and Barret's daughter, Marlene, also complaining that he would be of no use without Cait Sith.

A decision, based on a suggestion provided by the ever-thoughtful Vincent, was soon made between the discouragingly fewer Avalanche members. It was risky, even stupid, but they would do it. _Her_ memory, above all else, mattered to them the most. And, really, what else could they do?

Yes, they would protect Aeris's tomb, the City of the Ancients, and the secrets left behind by the Ancients on the Northern continent.

It has been thirteen years since that decision was made, fourteen since the destruction of Meteor, and Sephiroth's defeat. A new, strong purpose has filled Avalanche's member's hearts (the original members', at least), and they have stood strong in the midst of the terrible war, waging to their south. Avalanche's numbers have grown to a considerable, but as yet weak five hundred, all of them trained by the original members. The original members themselves have grown weary, but stay strong nevertheless, hoping and praying for an end to this pointless destruction.

The war, meanwhile, has grown savage and thin. The Eastern forces continue to wipe Wutai's forces out with considerable ease, while Wutai and her weak Emperor frantically search for solutions.

Things will soon happen, things that will change the course of the war, of the Planet's history altogether...and only a few can stop, or prevent, or fight against these things. The stars above brim with an unearthly glow, the bowels of the Planet churn mystifyingly, the oceans roar in defiance...and the cogs of fate have begun to turn.

--

Author's (_Sep_) Note:

Well, that's that; the prologue for _When Powers Collide_ is done. Considering I initially wrote that nearly a year ago, then lost it, and crammed a bunch of other shit in my head, I think I did pretty well. I have no clue who'll be writing the first chapter, or when they'll write it, so sit tight.

Honestly, there's no way we can't _know_ what's going to happen since we've already done it, and all we have to do is make some things make sense, and make other things make less sense (I think), and we'll be good to go, so it should be a fairly enjoyable, _finished_ story. I know that Dyallo's with me, and Kaiju and Yoyo will be (_at least_)once we start the second segment of our wonderful li'l trilogy; Ryoko too.

Anyway, this is Sep, signing off. Review, flame, whatever.

Sep Oct. 23, 2004 


	2. The Coming Darkness

_When Powers Collide_

_Chapter 1_

In the years following the impact of Jenova in the Northern continent, the planet was distraught at the effects this invader was having on its people, the Ancients or Cetra.

During this struggle, something descended deep into the planet where it was welcomed without reservation, but even the planet did not know the seething rage and fury of its guest. The beast had once terrified and run the Northern continent until the calamity from the skies fell upon her land. Somehow this rage and fury turned into a poignant insanity. Living within the planet and cradled by it she lost her physical form for she had no need of it any longer. She roamed all through the planet as a specter her feelings of rage and insanity holding her from reentering the Lifestream.

Six hundred years before Sephiroth entered the basement in Nibelheim, the specter of that once terrifying beast gave her feelings of rage and insanity a physical form and in doing so freed herself. Such was born Chiatey. He grew up a hideous sight. He walked on two legs as man. For the most part he was a man. He was covered in black metallic scales that seemed to almost suck in the light around him. His hands were tipped in lethal claws, as were his feet. The planet was his enemy as he saw it. It had killed his mother. The planet did not see this being of hate, rage, and insanity as evil. It saw it as an opportunity. So it gave him a near impervious armor that was made from his own scaly skin. It gave him knowledge beyond anything any one human or group of humans could ever possess. Chiatey learned well. He took in lessons of the wars and strategy the planet taught him. He learned the forging of raw ores into metal, and the shaping of metal into swords. He learned to fight with that weapon and how to imbue it with the power of fire. He used all of his talents to forge the hardest ore the planet could supply him with in his sword, the Cremt. The sword was six foot in length with no decoration, at a thought from its wielder flames shot up around it. He presented the sword when it was finished and the planet added its own touch to the blade.

The planet could not see the evil lurking under the surface, in every thought, and each calculated question or action. In this the planet molded its own weapon and its own demise. Chiatey communed with the planet daily and schooled himself to section the revenge seeking part of his mind away. He communed with the planet daily and even spoke to beings in the Lifestream, until Meteor arrived. When the disaster was repelled, a way into the overworld opened in one of Chiatey's tunnels. As soon as he found his way out he began to train. Using the planet's knowledge of the continents and the powers that be, he formulated a plan to rule the beings on the surface. He knew of just how the easiest way to rule a people and the most effective. His people would love him, and see him as a sort of savior despite his appearance. They would respect him. This would breed unswerving loyalty into his people and they would complete his destiny. The planet gave him one final gift before departing. It gave him a certain amount of control over the planet's surface itself, thus allowing him to form the earth into whatever he pleased. Chiatey then left his home and sanctuary, to fulfill his destiny.

Chiatey arrived upon the surface of the planet unnoticed and lay low. For a little over three months he observed the people and rule of Junon until he understood what the people would need to see and understand to build this loyalty. He saw a general undercurrent of displeasure and malcontent within the society of Junon. This he paid great attention to, and a plan formed within his mind. The leadership built fear and loathing into itself with its policies and strict laws. It brought about fear, and angered its people until they wished for the leadership to be gone. When Chiatey had manipulated the rumors enough he knew they would be accepting and even eager for a new ruler. He knew that the seeds of his own planting were coming to fruition and harvest time was upon him.

The ruler of Junon who went by the name of, James Reinari, sat at his plush desk ignoring the world around him and focusing on the sole task of his life, the pursuit of power and wealth. He arranged laws so that everything worked towards his benefit and it made him tremendously wealthy. This day was unlike other days. It had begun uneventful, yet had a foreboding sense around it. The people were getting restless as the rumors of his incompetency spread like wildfire. The people believed them, and what was worse they knew it could be true. On this day, unlike other days, something was about to happen that would change the face of Junon as well as the face of the world. None had anticipated what was about to happen.

The lobby doors exploded inward with incredible force, so much that the shockwave of power incapacitated every guard and person within the lobby. A black shadow ran through the entrance and mounted the stairs with incredible speed, and holding a flaming weapon. Guards immediately mobilized to stop this intruder, the thickest concentration being in front of the commander's office. The large, black menace ripped through the soldiers with ease. In the hall of the commander's office he stopped and looked directly into the camera that was still filming from inside. Chiatey grinned at the camera and urged the reported to continue recording as he formed a ball of pure darkness in his hand. The beast hurled his orb at the nearest soldier and blew him through the door leaving a shocked commander in its wake. The other guards attacked quickly and died without even any effort shown by the scaled warrior. As Chiatey entered the office of the once illustrious dictator, The Cremt burst into flame and then took the life of the once proud ruler of Junon. Chiatey turned and looked into the camera. "Today, is the dawning of a new time of prosperity for you. Allow me to lift up your sick and wounded people and bring them comfort and relief. Join behind me, my people. We shall prevail!"


End file.
